


【索香】他们的蜜月是这样度过的

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 是索隆和山治耶──你真的能期待他们的蜜月不会牵扯上医院帐单吗？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	【索香】他们的蜜月是这样度过的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How They Spent Their Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613335) by [AlphaShae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae), [shaetil (AlphaShae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil). 



山治将皮箱扔到旅店床上，带着大大的笑容环视房间。他们有个阳台，能够眺望壮丽的蓝绿色大海，浴室里有个超巨大型浴缸，还配备了按摩冲水口，水槽边有两条被折成天鹅形状的擦手巾。到目前为止一切都跟他希望的一样。

「所以你喜欢吗？」索隆的手从后面环上他的腰，山治挑起头，让索隆在他的脖子上种下温暖的亲吻。

「我爱死了。这就是完美的蜜月套房。你这次干得真是出色。」

「我就跟你说你能把蜜月计划交给我处理！我很高兴你喜欢…」索隆的手将山治的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，摸上他的腹部。「因为我们今天是不会离开这个房间的。」

山治抖了一下，听着索隆用性感的低沉嗓音在他耳边诉说明显的性爱保证。他转过身，用一个短暂的吻捕捉了索隆的唇，接着露出邪笑，捏了索隆的手臂一把。「想都别想。我被那台烂飞机困住太久了，还只有一包薯片可吃。做爱可以等到晚餐结束之后。我快饿死了！」

索隆咆哮着收紧了抱着山治的手。「我们可以叫客房服务。我也饿死了，而我等待的时间可比那该死的飞行旅程要长很多，很多。」

山治翻了翻白眼，但没有太认真的挣扎，因为索隆开始积极的在山治的脖子上吸出深色的痕迹，一边解开他衬衫的釦子。「我还以为你发誓会珍惜我，而不是在我饿肚子的时候操我。」

索隆拉着山治的肩膀要他转身，他顺从了。「我正在珍惜你的一切。你修长的脖子…」

推着山治的衬衫，直到布料掉到地上。索隆啮咬着金发男人的喉咙，用舌尖描绘山治锁骨的形状。他对着金发男人露出邪笑。「还有你试着晒黑的时候会冒出来的小雀斑…」

山治烦躁的哼了一声，但皮肤还是冒满了兴奋的鸡皮疙瘩，索隆跪下去，很有技巧的打开裤子钮扣，帮忙他脱下鞋子和长裤。索隆的手指虔诚的滑过山治的小腿，在金发男人的大腿上落下一个亲吻。「当然还有这双该死的长腿…我珍惜你身体的一切。以及 **你** 的一切。」

「你这肉麻的混蛋…」

索隆轻笑着站起身，给了金发男人一个紮实的吻。「别想假装你没被点起慾火。」

山治轻轻啮咬索隆的下唇。「我不会假装，但你最好快点把我剥光，不然我可能会为了一块美味多汁的牛排跟你离婚。」

「所以就是这么回事，是吧？好吧，既然你是个一点都不浪漫的圈圈混蛋，只是为了我火热的肉体才跟我结婚，那你最好给我看仔细点。」

带着傲慢的邪笑，索隆退开来，挑逗的扭动屁股，让双手在身上滑动。山治挑起一边眉毛，说：「我小脚趾里的浪漫度比你整个身体还多，但我并不反对吃晚餐前先观赏一场秀。」

索隆翻翻白眼。「你能不能闭嘴让我勾引你就好？」

山治微笑，但保持安静──欣赏索隆结实的躯体跟着无声的节奏，在扭动臀部时收缩肌肉，上衣被拉上腹肌。引诱的伸展身体，索隆将整件上衣脱掉，先让布料挂在指尖晃动，才扔到地板上。山治舔舔唇，将一只手放到唇边，心不在焉的咬着指甲，目光跟随着索隆的手，滑过他的肋骨，来到臀部，直到索隆的手指没入皮带下方的裤子里。

用指甲刮过自己的皮肤，留下红色的抓痕，索隆再次举起双手，盖在后颈。山治发出呻吟，看着索隆扭转着屁股，让上半身的肌肉舒张又收缩。

「裤子。脱掉。马上。」

索隆邪笑。「如你所愿，罗罗诺亚先生。」

山治呻吟着，放下举在唇边的手，捧住他硬起来的昂扬。「操，你这样说真是辣爆了！」

「我的老二插在你里面的时候我再在你耳边说会听起来更棒。」

听着索隆过度诱人的话，他的屁股顶向自己的手。山治咬着唇，感到越来越不耐烦，索隆终于伸手要解开皮带。手忙脚乱了一番，索隆的表情转变成烦躁的皱眉。

「怎么了？」

「卡住了。」

山治大笑。「你在开玩笑吧！」

索隆给了他一个恼怒的表情。「我没有！操。快帮我找把剪刀之类的！」

轻笑着，山治往后退开。「我要坐下来好好享受。能够嘲笑一个笨到脱不了裤子的傻瓜可不是每天都有的机会啊！」

索隆低声咒骂，走向旅店的柜子，开始翻找抽屉。山治大笑的同时，又往后退了一步，打算坐到床上。不过，他绊了一跤，往后摔倒，完全错过床铺，重重的倒在地上，伴随着疼痛的大叫。

索隆转身看发生了什么事，立刻苍白了脸，因为山治的手腕折成了一个不自然的角度，他扑向旅店的电话，打给救护车。就这样，山治和索隆蜜月的第一个晚上在医院里度过。在那之后，索隆一直对山治大惊小怪的照顾，山治觉得他可爱透了，多年后，这成为了山治最喜欢的记忆之一。从此以后，只要逮到机会他就会问索隆脱裤子需不需要他帮忙。


End file.
